


Falloren

by FourMoonsWatching



Category: Soul-Singer of Tyrnos
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tags will be added as I write, The Training of a Singer, Will probably be later, not yet beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: Falloren has been chosen as a Soul-Singer, a wandering mage who keeps the nobles honest.It is not for nothing that the Singers spend ten years training.





	Falloren

Firstborn drew in a deep breath. “Mother! Mother! Come to us!”

A silvery-robed woman flew in through the open window of the tower. “What do you seek, my children?”

“The time has come to choose Singers,” declared Secondborn, smoothing out her gray robes, like the ones worn by her sisters. “We have found candidates.”

The Mother looked on her three eldest daughters, dressed in gray and with gray hair and eyes. “Who have you chosen, my children?”

Thirdborn looked into her mother’s silver eyes, silver as her flowing hair and shining gown. “I have here the list, and the scrying-glass.” She took them from her pockets, crossed the room to hand them off, just as she had so many times before, every time the goddesses had held this ritual conversation. The Mother accepted them, took a quill and ink from her own pockets, and knelt on the floor to work. Gazing into the scrying-glass, she dipped her quill and began marking up the list. Crossed out  _ Tomeka _ and noted  _ too willful _ . Crossed out  _ Alyse - hard of hearing _ . Crossed out  _ Mabigon - cannot sing _ . Crossed out  _ Riana - too proud _ . Then she came to the name  _ Nathaniel _ , and peered into the scrying-glass intently. Finally, she circled the name. Looked down the list and circled  _ Verira, Soren, Casael. _

After that, she continued crossing names out.  _ Radimond - born in Malchion. Sirsha - too emotionally fragile. Elaesa - her heart will lead her astray. Quindar - blind. Viridian - too proud. Marchenar - his heart will lead him astray. _

Circled  _ Meridia, Crystaris, Falloren. _

Crossed out names.  _ Mencha - unstable childhood. Rider - too weak. Talia - too emotionally dependent. Doni - stage fright. _

Circled  _ Alynna, Brandion, Cora, Kalir, Rellas. _

Crossed out names…

Even for a goddess, it took an hour to mark up the entire list. By far the majority of the names had been crossed out - of the many thousands of children who would turn ten before the next candidate search, only a hundred had proven suitable. The silvery Mother surveyed her three eldest daughters in their gray, smiling in admiration, and a bit in sadness at what was necessary to maintain the idyllic kingdom of Tyrnos.

Then she returned the scrying-glass, pocketed the quill and ink, and clutched the list tight, flying out over the world to bless each chosen child in turn.


End file.
